Hueys' Bad Girl
by spokenpen15
Summary: Can this new girl make Huey forget Jasmine? Will he fall for her bad girl charm?
1. Chapter 1

**/ I made Huey and Jasmine 15 and Riley 13. I will introduce a new character and that new character is one I came up with so her rights are mine but everything else is property of that McGruder guy. This is my first fanfic so please be nice and I will take sometime to update. I have a busy teen life. Enjoy the story!/**

I was handcuffed as the Police led me to my new school. I'm Jazzy, and I'll be the new kid in Woodcrest. I have tan skin, purple eyes, and long black hair with blue highlights. I just recently been out of rehab. I'm 15, I had a messed up childhood and I'll admit it.

As officer Tennpenny led me through the halls I watched the eyes of others follow me. I had to be escorted on my first day. Such a thing to! Meh, I was joking. The reason they had me handcuffed was because I tried to fight them. I didn't wanna come today.

"I'm sorry we had to handcuff you." Tennpenny said.

"I don't wanna be here. I don't even know how school works." I groaned.

"Well you will learn. Be good." He siad as he opened my homeroom door.

"Hello!" A perky male teacher greeted us. "You must be the new girl Jasmine?'

"It's Jazzy bitch!" I yelled, "I hate the name Jasmine!"

Tennpenny patted my back and said, "Chill."

"I-I'm sorry. Well, um, I guess you should sit between Huey and Jasmine over there." He pointed between a tall black with a huge afro and a little white girl with big puff balls for hair.

Tennpenny released me and I smiled at the class and took my seat.

Tennpenny and the teacher whispered for a while. "Hey! I'm Jasmine!" the little white girl said.

"Are you Tom Dubois girl?" I asked.

"Um, yes!" she smiled.

"He was my lawyer on the court session I had. He got me parole instead of two years. Tell him I said thanks." I smiled.

"What did you do?" Her eyes widen.

"I was caught with a loaded weapon on private property. No big deal." I looked at afro boy. "Hey." I said.

He just looked at me and looked away.

"Boy I'm talking to you!"

Still no response. "Bitch I will cut you!" I pulled out a knife but Tennpenny was too quick and grabbed it from me.

He glared at me, "I thought we searched you?"

"You did."

"Where did you get this?"

"No where."

He looked at me with such a stern look I had to answer. "I hid it under the seat in the car and grabbed it before I came in!" I covered my eyes and rolled my head. "Sorry."

"No more!" and with that he left.

I spent the first half of the day trying to talk to Huey. At lunch I turned to Jasmine, "Why won't he talk to me?"

She shrugged, Huey is complicated."

I sighed, "His bro Riley talked to me earlier. I wanna talk to Huey." I sighed again. "Hey after school get a ride to my house I need help with something."

"Is it about Huey?" She ate her sandwich.

"No."

"Will I go to jail?"

"Um, no." I tired to fake smile.

"Jazzy!"

"Come on if we don't get caught we wont go to jail!"

"Fine. What time?"

"5o'clock. And bring Riley he'll be a great help!"

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing."

Then we parted ways.

Later that day I saw Jasmine and Riley pull up. I went out to meet them but almost died when I saw they had Huey with them.

I stopped on my porch. "What you staring at Huey?"

I knew the answer was my house. It was run down hood style house.

"I just came to make sure you don't kill Riley and Jasmine." He glared, "Don't think I'm here for you."

I crossed my arms, "I didn't. Now what I wanted you guys to help me with." I walk over to my low-rider. "Get in."

And with that I drove off. Riley in the front, Huey and Jasmine in the back.

After about an hour we arrived to towns over in East Side.

"What the hell we doing here?" Riley asked.

"I do some business around these parts." I turned left into the Mexican part of town.

"What kind of business do you do in a Mexican town?" Jasmine asked shakily.

"Yeah, what kind?" Huey glared.

"I work for a guy named Carlos. He a homie of mine. Ah, there he is!" I pulled over.

"Hola hogares!" Carlos stepped up to my side.

"English homes! I got business partners tonight!" I said.

"OH, right! Up there is where they have her." He pointed to a blue brick house with a fire escape.

I laughed, "A fire escape? These people are dumber and dumber!"

Carlos looked at my 'crew' and laughed, "Uh homes, ¿estás seguro de que son buenos para esto?"

I looked at them, "Supongo. No puede ser que el derecho de malo?"

"Eh. No go man!"

I drove two blocks from the house and turned the car off, "Riley, you wanna be a real gangsta?"

"Hell yea!" He replied happily.

"Good." I handed him a gun and turned to Huey and Jasmine, "You two wanna come?"

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked not touching the gun.

"The people in that house took something of Carlos's and I'm gonna get it back."

"What they take?"

"His girlfriend."

"They kidnapped her?" Huey said.

"Look who's talking!"

"Shut up! And how do you know how to speak Spanish like that?"

"I learned early. Riley?"

"Yea?" He was checking out his gun.

"You might not have to use that. That's just in case."

"It all good. Leggo!"

We left Huey and Jasmine in the car and walked up the block.

"There's the house! Follow me and don't fuck up!"

We climbed the fire escape real quiet and I checked the windows. There where two I could reach. One leading to a bathroom and the other in the room while, Irene, Carlos's girlfriend, was kept.

"Let's go through the bathroom." I whispered.

"But she is right there!' he whispered back.

"Yeah but I don't wanna risk the guy being in there!"

I slowly used a bobby pin to unlock the window lock and open it. We climbed inside and listened. I heard nothing and slowly opened the door always looking everywhere. The lights were off and I crept to the bedroom with Riley close behind me.

'Shh!" I stuck a knife under the door and looked at the reflection. All I saw was Irene so I opened the door and she came running to me.

"Jazzy help!" She cried.

"Where is he?"

He went to the club he'll be back any minute!" with that we heard a door open. I push her to the window and opened it.

"Riley go first and help her!" He listened and we were out the window and down the escape and gone in no time. We dropped Irene off at Carlos's house I took everyone home.

Huey was happy to see we where okay. He even asked if I myself was okay. I liked that.

**/ So does it suck? Should I try Again? Ugh I feel like it's bad. Jazzy sure made an impression! Haha. Should I continue?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**/So I was told this was going good so I am udating. For now but if I go downhill please tell me!/**

I was walking through the school before class and I saw Jasmine talking to Huey. I walked up to them. "Hey Jasmine, Hey Huey."

"Hey!" Jasmine replied but Huey was quiet.

I cocked my head, "Bitch you gotta problem with me tell me."

He threw a death glare at me. "You don't want me to tell you what I think."

I laughed, "Can't be as bad as anything I've heard." I crossed my arms. "Spit it."

He sighed and looked at me, "You are an unintelligent, stereotypical hood rat. You possible have no future other than jail. You are nothing but white trash and a big bowl of trouble. I do not wish to deal anyone like you/ I do not like white hood trash and that is what you are."

I froze. "Um, I-I." I didn't know how to respond. So I just walked away.

"Huey that wasn't right!' Jasmine yelled before she stomped off.

**Jasmine's POV**

Jazzy was the first in class when she walked in. She was sitting quietly not doing anything. She sat down beside her.

"Jazzy?" she said. "Are you all right?"

She sat motionless until the bell rang. All through class she sat there never moving, never blinking. At lunch she sat in front of food and didn't touch it. Jasmine waked over to Huey and Riley.

"Huey Freeman!" she yelled.

"What?" he replied before eating some salad.

"Look at what you did to Jazzy! She won't speak, blink, or move.! All she does is walk to and fro class but that's all!"

He swallowed his food, "So what? Ain't my fault."

Jasmine was steaming mad. "Yes! Yes it is! You did that to her and I want you to fix it!"

He wiped his mouth. "How do you suppose I do that Jasmine?"

"I don't know! Just talk to her!"

Huey and Riley froze and stared off to no where. Jasmine followed their gaze and saw officer Tennpenny walking through the cafeteria. He walked up to Jazzy.

"Oh on!" they all three said together.

**Jazzy's POV**

**I just stared at my full plate of food when officer Tennpenny pushed it away and sat on the table. I looked up at him. **

"**I heard you where is East Side last night with Carlos. Is that true?" He asked.**

**I shook my head no.**

"**We have witnesses that say they say you and three other kids talking to Carlos in your low rider."**

"**It wasn't me." I whispered.**

"**Jazzy don't lie to me. I know what I'm talking about. Where you there?"**

"**No." I whispered unblinkingly.**

**He slammed my head on the table and I looked Huey, Jasmine, and Riley in the eyes.**

"**Was that you?" He growled.**

"**Yes," I whimpered. He pulled my head up by my hair. "It was just me though. No one else."**

**He let me go and walked around me, "You know that violates your parole. Right?"**

**I shook my head and stood up. "I'm ready to go.."**

**Tennpenny handcuffed me and steered me out the building to his car.**

**After a long wait I was release when Mr. Dubois, my lawyer, came and released me. **

"**I'm taking you to my house." Mr. Dubois said.**

"**Why?" I looked out the window.**

"**Because that neighborhood you live in is just not good for you. You need a nice safe place. And my house is just the place."**

"**Okay" I said as he drove on. **

**I don't know why, but for some reason, I shut down. **


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on Mr. Dubois couch and drank some tea. Mrs. Dubois was yelling Mr. Dubois for some reason. Like I gave a damn about their failing marriage, I have problems of my own. Like what the hell I was going do about Huey. He hurt me so bad with just a few words. I've heard so many insults in my life that was worst than what he said. But he hurt more. I don't know why. Is it because I feel something for me?

I've loved so many other men, physically and mentally, but something about Huey was different. I thought it was because he wasn't coming after me like those other boys, but when he put me down like that I felt something in me break.

"So Jazzy, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Dubois asked sitting next to me.

I put my cup of tea down and looked at her, "I don't know how I feel."

She patted my shoulder, "What happened anyway?"

I crossed my legs on the couch, "What do you think about Huey?"

She laughed, "Huey Freeman can be a very mean person and he hurts a lot of people. In fact, the only person I know for sure he hasn't hurt has been Jasmine."

"And why is that?"

"You know," she crossed her legs and propped her head on her hand, "I don't really know. I guess he may like her a lot."

I sighed, "He don't like a lot of people. But Jasmine is a nice person. I understand why he might."

"Yeah she is. It'll be sad seeing her cry when me and Tom tell her."

I blinked at her. "Tell her what?"

She sighed. "Me and Tom aren't working out no more. We are getting divorced."

I gasped, "Jasmine won't be able to take that When will you tell her?" When she comes home from Huey's across the street."

"Huey lives across the street!" I jumped up.

"Yeah."

I ran out the door and walked across the street. I stood in front of the door thinking about what to say. I thought about apologizing for being such a bad girl. I know he thinks I'm trouble and I will apologize for making him think that.

I straightened my black belly shirt and my shorts and rang the bell. I waited and a old man answered.

"Why hello there little girl! What ya want?" He said very fast.

I combed my hair and asked, "Is Huey here?"

"Why yes," he started to holler for Huey but I stopped him.

"Um never mind. He don't wanna talk to me." I started to walk away but stopped he yelled for Huey anyway.

Huey walked to the door and saw me. "What the hell you want?" he crossed his arms.

"I, uh, I" I stumbled.

He groaned, "Spit it out already."

"I wanna apologize."

"For what?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I just feel like I need to."

He put a hand on his hip, "You sure are not doing a good job."

I sighed and rubbed my arm. "Well, this is my first apology and I aint sure how to do it. I need to apologize for a lot but to you I'm sorry for coming off as a bad person."

"Granddad, get her the hell out of here." He started to walk away.

"Huey!" I yelled and stepped forward.

"What?" he yelled back at me.

I stepped back, "I just want you to know, I've messed up a lot in life and I've lost a lot of first I'll never get back, but I want you to know I am glad you where my first apology. This is my only first I've been glad to give, but now this makes the last of my first and I wanna say, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me!" I turned around and walked away. I stopped and looked back, "Goodbye." I whispered.

**Huey's POV**

Huey sat on the couch and thought about Jazzy. What did she mean when she said she'll never get another first at anything? It confused him about what she said. He didn't hate her, he just didn't think she was a good person.

"Huey yous a bitch!" Riley siad as he laid on the couch.

"Riley be nice!" Jasmine said.

"Why am I a bitch?" Huey sipped a Pepsi.

Riley sat up and cocked his head, "Because you let that girl walk away."

"I had my reasons." He looked at the carpet.

"No you didn't! That girl aint done nothing wrong and when she tried to apologize for something, anything, you let her go out the door to God knows where. I aint no pussy but even I know that aint right."

He sat there thinking about her. _Riley's right. I hate to think it, but he is. Jazzy didn't do anything wrong._

"_And no telling where she going right now. She could be going back to drugs or drinking. You know she just got out of rehab! She gon' fuck her life up all because she felt something for a bitch." Riley continued but Huey zoned out. _

"_We should go find her." he stood up and grabbed Jasmine and Riley. "Let's go!"_

_They got in Granddads car and drove off in search of Jazzy._


	4. Chapter 4

**/Sorry my update has taken so long. I have been busy on doing other things./**

**Huey's POV**

They drove all through Woodcrest and didn't see her. They drove down all the back roads and everything.

"_Where are you"_ Huey thought as he turned each corner.

Riley leaned up from the backseat, "A'yo man let's check out the East Side."

Huey glared at him. "Why?"

"Because man, that were she do business at. She might be there!" Riley had a point.

As the headed to the East Side Jasmine's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Jasmine! Oh my God I screwed up!"_

"Jazzy! Thank goodness it's you where are you?" She said frantically as Huey slowed down.

Her breathing was so heavy he good hear it through the phone, _Jasmine I fucked up big time! No wait! It wasn't my fault! We where betrayed! The- they sold us out!"_

"Calm down! Where are you? What's all that noise.?'

"_I'm in the East Side, Carlos and the other homie's where gonna jump the West side and someone sold us out. We surround and I'm hurt."_

Jasmine gasped, "How hurt are you?" she said as Huey gassed it towards her destination.

"_I'm bleeding and I'm sleepy."_

"No! Jazzy stay awake! Step on it Huey!" they slung around the corner and pulled up to a raging war of gun fire and blood. The East Side Brawl.

"OH no." Riley and Huey said as Jasmine's phone went dead.

**Jazzy POV**

I was so mad at Huey! Why did he just let me walk off? That was supposed an 80's movie moment! Ugh! I had to get away and the East Side and Carlos called.

When I pulled up I was greeted and pulled aside.

"Homes, we gonna jump the West Side, you in?" Carlos asked smiling and handing me a AK-47.

I smiled and took the gun, killing a few people should et my mind off Huey.

We were preparing when two homie ran up and looked like they seen a ghost or some shit. "What the hell is wrong you guys?" I asked. I knew these boys, they were Greg and Carl, they almost never looked scared.

"I-I-we-" Carl stuttered.

"Spit it out amigos!" Carlos yelled.

Greg fell to his knees, "We are so sorry."

I stepped forward, "For what?"

"For this!" he pulled out a gun and shot me right in the shoulder. As I screamed and fell to the ground a army of West siders came towards us and ambush us.

We tried to run,. We where out numbered and by a lot. I was punch in the stomach and couldn't move and someone came and shot me again in the leg. I pulled myself out and under a exploded car. The charred remains protected me as I called Jasmine.

"_Hello?" _She said.

"Jasmine! Oh my God I screwed up!" I breathed slowly and deep/

"_Jazzy! Thank goodness it's you where are you?"_ She said frantically.

" Jasmine I fucked up big time! No wait! It wasn't my fault! We where betrayed! The- they sold us out!" I cried.

"_Calm down! Where are you ? What's all that noise.?' _

"I'm in the East Side, Carlos and the other homie's where gonna jump the West side and someone sold us out. We surrounded and I'm hurt." I pressed a fee hand on my leg to try and stop the bleeding, I laid on my other arm.

Jasmine gasped_, "How hurt are you?" _

"I'm bleeding and I'm sleepy." I started to fall asleep.

"_No! Jazzy stay awake! Step on it Huey!" I heard her yell but I dropped my phone and black out._


	5. Chapter 5

**/Sorry I have been gone for a long time. Just some stuff but guesss what….I'M BAAAAAAACK! Enjoy!/**

**Huey's POV**

He stood at the end of the hospital bed with his arms crossed watching Jazzy's body for any sign of movement. They had the cops raid the gang war and once everyone was gone they started looking for her. They found her under a charred car in a pool of blood. She lost 6 pints of blood, the body only holds 8.

"Huey is she gonna be alright?" riley asked sounding like an 8yr old again.

He shrugged, "I don't know." He whispered. He was lost in thought, maybe having this girl around would be a good thing. Riley and Jasmine both liked her and maybe he was beginning to.

"_I might actually like Jazzy. More than I do Jasmine." _ He thought.

"Hello young ones." Officer TennPenny walked in.

"Who called the cops! Bitches be snitchin'!" Riley crossed his arms.

"What do you want TennPenny?" Huey asked still staring at Jazzy.

"I'm just here to take her on to prison." He smiled.

"Prison?" Huey snapped out of his gaze.

"Yes, prison. She broke not only her parole but every agreement we had. But if your willing to pay a couple hundred, I'll let her stay."

"Come on Huey! Don't be a bitch and pay the nigga!" Riley yelled.

He thought long and hard about it, hr could pay TennPenny and live with Jasmine, Jazzy and Riley and have fun, or he could just say no and watch them carry off his budding crush. He sighed, "do you take credit cards?"

He smiled, "I think there is a ATM outside."

"Let's go."

**Jazzy's POV **

I opened my eyes to see Huey, Riley and Jasmine staring at me. I looked around and saw IV's stuck in my arms. I sat quietly and watched the red liquid flow into me.

"How are you feeling?" Huey asked in a silent voice.

I stared at him, he wasn't looking at me but I knew he was sincere about the question. "I'm fine. Can I leave now?"

"No I'm sorry but we need to wait for the blood to finish out." A doctor came in and poked my blood IV.

"I hate hospitals. I watched my daddy die in a hospital." I sat up.

The doctor smiled, "You're almost done. Just another half hour." He left.

I looked at Riley then to Huey, "Where will I live?"

"What do you mean?" Huey finally looked at me.

"Well I can't go home, not after that war. There will still be fighting."

He thought quietly, "You'll stay with me and Riley for the next two weeks, Granddad is out of town and when he gets back you will have to leave." He walked over to the doctor to sign me out.

"_I love you Huey!" _I screamed in my mind. _"To bad you don't like me at all."_


	6. Chapter 6

**/Big things are going down at the Freeman home! /**

**Jazzy's POV**

I sat in the front seat of Huey's car as he drove to his home. I wonder what the next two weeks will bring, I mean, it'll be just me, Huey and Riley. Three teens in a house together with raging hormones. God help us all, especially since Huey seems to hate me.

"So, thank you for taking me in, even though I'm sure you didn't want to." I said as I hugged my backpack full of clothes and personal things.

He shrugged as he pulled into the driveway. He got out and led me in. Upstairs he showed me the guest bedroom, it was dark and dull, I felt scared and alone standing in there all by myself. I hate being alone.

"Hurry up, up there! I'm going out to get dinner and I need to know what you want!" Huey called from the front door.

I quickly pulled on some yoga short shorts, a black tank top and my neon socks and ran down stairs. "Yes?"

He tossed the keys up and down in the air, "What do you want to eat?"

"Um, nothing I ate breakfast I'm fine." I started walking to the living room when he grabbed me.

"Breakfast was at 9 a.m. and it's almost 10 p.m. You have to eat something."

I shrugged, "Just whatever." He let me go and left. I walked into the living room to find Riley on the phone. I just sat on the couch and hugged a pillow.

"Whoa! Damn girl! I like them shorts!" Riley said just now noticing me. "Yo girl I gotta go." He hung up the phone and stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I threw the pillow at him.

"You look good in them shorts. Let me guess, trying to get Huey to notice you?" He turned on the TV to some rape channel.

"Why would you think I have an interest in Huey?"

He shrugged, "You two look good by each other, unlike that whiny Jasmine. Man I don't know what Huey sees in her."

"Huey likes Jasmine?" I couldn't believe this.

"Yeah, I don't know why she cries too much for my taste."

I stood up, "I'm going to bed. Night Riley." I started to my temporary room.

"See ya."

**Huey's POV**

"I'm home!" Huey announced as he walked through the door carrying the groceries. He walked into the kitchen, "Where's Jazzy?"

"She went to bed like 15 minutes ago." Riley said grabbed food.

"Why?" he walked and saw down on the couch.

"Hell if I know." He laid down on the love seat.

Huey narrowed his eyes at Riley, "Did you say something to her to make her mad?"

"Naw I just told her how you like Jasmine more than you would ever like her and-"

"You rat!" Huey flew from his seat and started to beat Riley.

"Help me Jazzy!" Riley yelled.

"Huey what are you doing?" Jazzy yelled as ran down the stairs and grabbed Huey off Riley.

"What am I doing? What did he tell you about Jasmine?" Huey looked me in the eyes.

I stuttered, "H-he told me how you like Jasmine a lot, but that doesn't really bother me."

His eyes widened, "It don't?"

"Um, no, it don't." she smiled, "Goodnight Huey." She hugged him and left back upstairs.

"Huey why does it matter to you if it bother her?" Riley said rubbing his chest and wincing in pain.

Huey straightened up, "What makes you say that?"

"Nigga you crazy, I'm going to bed." Riley left for upstairs.

"_To tell the truth, I don't know what came over me." _ He thought, _"What's gotten into me!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Jazzy's POV, **

It was a long first night, what with Riley and Huey fighting about God knows what. I am really mad at myself for lying to Huey about how him liking Jasmine didn't affect me. Truth is, I really hated the fact that he liked her so much.

"Hey," Huey walked into my room and leaned against the doorway with the hands in his pockets.

I Leaned back on my bed and glared at him, "What do you want, Huey?"

He shrugged just seeing if you wanted breakfast. I made waffles and bacon."

"I don't know if I'm hungry. Maybe." I walked to the dresser and brushed my hair.

"Hmm, whatever you want. I'll save you a plate." He walked away but not without looking back.

"Damn!" I groaned as I walked downstairs and sat at the table. It was just me and him. "Where is Riley?"

"He is with Cindy and Jasmine at the ball park." He gulped a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, sounds cool." I started eating and we sat in silence.

**Riley's POV**

"Man where yo' game at, bitch!" Cindy yelled as dribbled around Riley and dunk the basket ball.

"Cindy, you cheating!" He yelled, not admitting defeat.

She hugged him and grabbed his hands, "Forget the game, what you wanna do now?"

"How about this?" He smiled as he leaned down and pressed his soft black lips against her little white lips.

"Aw! You guys are just so cute!" Jasmine squealed as she walked up with their drinks.

He pulled away from Cindy and glared at her, "Man you always ruin the moment!"

She smiled a cute smile, "But you guys love me."

"What makes you say that?" he pulled Cindy over to a bench and sat down.

She sat beside them, "Because without me, Riley, you would be to soft and loveable."

Cindy smiled her beautiful smile at him, "I like him when he is loving, it really makes me happy."

He smiled and kissed her again, "You amazing girl. Let's head back to the house, we've spent all day out here and Huey should have supper ready."

"Cool! Let's go!' They hopped in Jasmine's car and headed for the Freeman house. When they pulled up they danced around in the freshly pouring rain but stopped when they saw Huey sitting on the front steps, soak in the rain and holding Jazzy's beloved diamond necklace.

"Huey what happened?" Riley said as they surrounded him. He just looked up at them and held up the necklace revealing the broken clasp, then he pointed to the drive way which had black skid marks and tire tracks through the flowers.

"Huey!" Cindy screamed, "What the hell happened?"

He just looked down and held the necklace tight, "Sh-she left." He said quietly.

"_What the hell Huey?" _Riley thought, _"What the hell happened?"_

**Huey's POV**

They sat around and talked all morning on couch, moving from one hilarious subject to the next.

"Haha! Huey why don't you smile more often?" Jazzy said as she hugged a pillow.

He shrugged, "I guess I don't want people seeing my smile."

She pushed him gently, "Well your smile is beautiful."

He smiled, 'So tell me about that necklace."

She touched the little diamond on the silver chain that hung so beautiful like around her little neck, "My brother, before he died, saved up all his money and bought it for me on my tenth birthday. Two weeks later he died in a drive-by on his way to work." He saw a little tear build up and start to fall under her lashes.

"Wait, who was your brother?" He thought really hard about it.

"Kenny the Kill," she smiled, "That's what daddy used to call him because he like to go hunting and kill deer."

Huey thought back to when he was 13, he remembered that a guy named Kenny the Kill robbed there house and stole all their guns. "Your brother was nothing but a thief!" Rage he couldn't control started to build inside him.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "What did you just say!"

He stood in her face, "You whole life and family is a screwed up mess!"

"Take that back!"

"No! I understand now about what you said about never getting another first, you are a whore! You sold yourself to others! I don't want a girl like that in my life!"

Jazzy smacked Huey, "Don't call me a whore!"

Huey touched his check, "No one hits me!" He lost it and back slapped her so hard she screamed and fell right to the floor.

"Huey!" she screamed as she started to cry.

It took him a minute to realize what he did. "Jazzy! I'm so sorry!" he tried to pick her up but she pushed him away.

"You know Huey, I really liked you but now I couldn't give two fucks about you!" she ran upstairs and came down with her bag and keys.

"Where are you going?" He rn to her and blocked the door.

"Move Huey, I'm leaving." He tried to move him.

"Why? I like it when you're here!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her.

She dropped her bag and hugged him for a close second then pulled him away, "Jasmine's more important to you than me anyway, let her mover in." She pushed passed him and ran out the door. Huey reached and grabbed for her but just got her necklace. He felt the clasp break but she didn't. She ran to her car and just like that she backed her car out of the drive-way hitting the plants on her way out.

Huey just sat down on the steps and rain poured down. A few minutes late Riley, Cindy and Jasmine pulled up and walked to him.

"Huey what happened" Riley asked.

He didn't answer.

"Huey!" Jasmine screamed.

He just looked up at them and held up the necklace, "She's gone." He whispered. _"I glad it's raining, I don't want you all to know I'm crying." _Huey thought as he let the few tears mix with the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**/Yall remember that Jazzy was a rehab graduate right? Well I thought you should recall that/**

**Jazzy POV**

Fucking Huey ruins every good moment! We had a great time going but then he had to find something wrong with my family and throw it in my face!

I couldn't handle it anymore so I drove off back to the East Side. I know it's not a smart idea, but I had to. I had to get some relief.

"Hey Jazzy, it's… been awhile." Jim said as he walked up to me. Jim was my past drug dealer.

'I-I'm doing good." I stuttered. It has been awhile since I did drugs, I kinda didn't want to go back.

"Jazzy," he shook his head, "you're not good."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I know you, you are a strong woman. I know it takes a lot to bring you to this level."

"How did you know that?" I stepped back ashamed. I knew what his answered would be.

He smiled, "If you remember, I got you in many, how you say, 'rough' positions and I've seen you 'down' a lot."

"Jim shut up!" I yelled, "You know I don't like to talk about my past, um, businesses." I tried to hide my face.

He just laughed, "So what brand do you want?"

He opened his jacket to reveal all drugs from marijuana to cloud 9. "Um, I haven't had 9 in a while. How much?"

"Since I like you, I'll give you a bunch free." He started to hand me some but I changed my mind took some cocaine instead.

I drove to my house and sat in the living room, I had everything ready to use so I went for it. I leaned down using a straw and one big breath of air I was high in no time. I sat back and looked around, I was all so weird, seeing all that again. I forgot what drugs was like, and Ineeded more. I bought more from Jim and just kept on going. I couldn't stop, I just couldn't.

I was walking to the front door when all of a sudden I blacked out.

I woke up so hung-over in a different living room, I looked around and saw other peopled passed out. I stood up but felt cold. I looked down to realize I was naked. I freaked out and grabbed my clothes laying by the door. I got dressed and tried to remembered what happened. It was hard trying to think through a hangover. I smelled my breath, gin? I got drunk too?

"Hey Jazzy!" Jim walked out of a room in his underwear.

"Jim what the hell happened?" I rushed to him.

He laughed, "We came and brought you over here. You was already high so you decided to drink. Man you know how to drink!"

"What happened next?"

"Well you performed a little show for us and we all had a, how you say, a sexy 'party'." He smiled again.

"Wait so I?"

"Yes you slept with me again, like the last time you did crack."

"Oh God!" I screamed and ran out of the house. I looked around I was in the East Side with no ride. How was I gonna make it back home? I ran as fast as I could, I don't know why. I guess I was probably trying to run away from yet another mistake.

"God damnit!" I screamed as I punched a wall and sat down with my knees to my chest. I felt tears start coming to my eyes and I started to cry. _"Huey was right! I am a screw up! I'm a whore too, I can't believe I slept with another guy." _

"Jazzy?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Mr. Dubois, "Tom! I yelled as I sprang to my feet and hugged him.

"It's great to see you Jazzy, but why do you smell like smoke, drugs, alcohol, sweat and shame?" He looked concerned.

"Tom I messed up as usual." I started to cry again.

He hugged me, "What did you do?"

"Everything I wasn't supposed to do! I came over here, I bought drugs, I did drugs I got drunk and had very unprotected sex with a guy I hate and two others I don't even know or remember their faces!" I cried even harder.

"What? Come one you're going home with me!"

Later that day I was at Tom's house, he made me tell him everything again. He told me he wouldn't turn me in and he just wanted me to know he was for me. "What about Huey? Is he okay?" I asked for some odd reason.

"Um I guess, why are you worried about him?" He said he walked to the door. "Speaking of Huey, him and Jasmine are outside if you wanna talk to them."

"No I'm good, can I just go to your bathroom?" I stood up.

"Why yes, I'm just gonna go talk to the boys."

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw someone but I didn't see me. I guess you could say I saw a familiar me. I covered the mirror as I emptied my purse. I looked at the little white baggies and rolled up a dollar. There was no stopping.

**Huey's POV**

"You know what Jasmine?" Huey said as he leaned against the tree overlooking Woodcrest.

"What Huey?" Jasmine said as she was pulling pedals off the rose he gave her.

"I feel bad today. Why?" He looked at her, she was so beautiful he thought. He always thought that but for someone reason her beauty has died down.

"maybe because of how you treated Jazzy." She glared at him.

"Probably, I wonder where she is."

"Hi, Huey, Jasmine!" Mr. Dubois walked up, 'I heard you all talking Jazzy, right?"

"Yeah she's at my house relaxing, I found her in the East Side. She is pretty run out. Anyway Jasmine babygirl, I'm going to work, see ya later."

He left and huey and Jasmine started towards the Dubois house, "ill go in and find her and bring her out." Jasmine ran inside.

"_Man I'm glad I'll get to see her. I missed her a lot."_ He thought.

"Oh my god! Huey come here!" Jasmine screamed and he ran inside to find her in the bathroom.

"Jasmine what's-" he froze as he saw Jazzy sitting in the floor. She was shaking and blood was pour from her nose. Her eyes were so dilated that you couldn't tell the color. 'Jazzy! Jasmine call 911!" He ran and pulled her into his arms, he didn't mind the blood that was going all over him.

"They said they'll be a few but they are on their way! I'm gonna go find Riley!" she left as Huey held Jazzy tight.

"Why? Why Jazzy?" he combed his fingers through her hair. "Why?"


	9. Chapter 9

**/Hey bitches! I'm back! Sorry it been a while but I've been rolling in a pool of drama and heartbreak but I'm back! Enjoy pretties!/**

**Jasmine's POV**

I can't believe I overdosed again. I thought I gave up that part of me but something snapped. I think it was Huey rejecting me and hitting me. After so long of going good that last gesture sent me back to my past. I just got out of the hospital and I was sitting on Huey's couch while him, Riley, and Jasmine talked in the kitchen. I could hear them, they were talking about what to do with me.

"I'm just saying that I think we should just lock her in a room and never let that crazy bitch out!" Riley said.

"If we lock her in a room she'll go more crazy!" Jasmine squealed.

I could hear Huey sigh, "I thought she was clean? Why did she do all this?"

"It's called rebound," Riley said simply, "her mind has gone back the tragic times in her life where see relied on drugs to solve all problems, but in her mind she knows it isn't right. She can't help it because no matter how much a drug users mind tells them it isn't right, their subconscious need for the feel of the substance overpowers their rational thinking." He finish as I heard Huey and Jasmine gasp. Wow Riley said something smart.

"Riley where you learn that at?" Huey asked in amazement.

"Hey I ain't no bitch I just guessed." He walked into the living room and sat beside me. "How are you?"

I shrugged and pulled my knees up to my chest. "I don't know what I want anymore."

He crossed his arms and leaned back. "This ain't you, I know who you are and drugs just don't suit you. Why, you do it?" he looked at me all sad.

"Riley when you get older you'll realize that things just don't go the way you want-"

"But that ain't no reason to do bad stuff! When life gets me down I play ball or hang with Cindy. Maybe you should something that you like."

"I like drugs and drinking! So I'm gonna do them!" I felt myself getting hostile but I didn't care. They were trying to take away what I love and I hate them for that. I don't love Huey no more or even like any of them! And that damn Jasmine always whining! I need to get out. I jumped up and started for the door but Huey wrapped his arms around my waist and Held me back.

"Jazzy calm down!" He screamed but I fought against him. I scratched and clawed at his arms and hands but he would let go.

"Damn it Huey! Let me go!" I tried to kick him but Riley grabbed my legs and they carried me up stairs and put me in Huey's bed I was still fighting but the held me down.

"Jasmine! Get the sleep pills!" Huey screamed down stairs.

"NO!" I fought and I was kicking but they were stronger. My body was weak from the drug abuse and I couldn't budge them. Jasmine ran in with a bottle of water and two sleeping pills.

"Put them in her mouth and make her swallow them!" Huey yelled over my screaming. She tried to open my mouth but I kept biting her. Finally she managed to get them in before she poured the water down my throat. I tried not to swallow but I had to.

They let go of me and I tried to stand up. I wobbled, the pills were really fast acting. The room got dizzy looking and I fell back on the bed, asleep.

**Huey's POV**

They were sitting on the couch watching the news when someone knocked on the door. Huey got up and answered. "Hello?" He opened the door to find a tall skinny black guy wearing a black tank and blue jeans.

"Man, is Jazzy here?" The guy asked in a upset sounding voice. He tilted his head back and just looked at him with dead eyes.

"Yeah, why?" He crossed his arms.

"Listen, I'm Jacob,, I-I need to see her." His voice cracked a little bit.

"I'm sorry but no-" He started.

"Look!" His Jacob's voice cracked again "you don't understand-"

"Jacob?" Huey turned around to see Jazzy standing on the stairs watching them. "Jacob?" She said again.

"Jasmine." He pushed Huey aside and caught Jazzy as she ran to him. He hugged her tight and Huey flet a little anger at seeing someone hold her.

"You the hell are you?" He broke their long hug apart.

"I missed you so much, are you all right?" He cupped her face in his large hands, totally ignoring Huey.

"I said who the hell are you?!" He grabbed him and pulled him around to face him.

"I'm Jacob, I'm, um, Jasmine's friend." He scratched his head and faced her. "Is there a place where I can talk to you in private?"

"Yea come on." She led him upstairs.

"Who that?" Riley walked over to Huey.

"Jazzy's friend, I wanna know what they are talking about." Huey walked upstairs and leaned against Jazzy's bedroom door to listen.

**Jazzy's POV**

It's been a while since I last seen Jacob. His looked better since he kept himself straight. "Jacob how did you find me?" I asked.

He was pacing while I sat on the bed, he walked over to the window, it has just started raining. "I know what you did Jasmine."

"I told you I don't go by that anymore, not since I left Chicago." I looked at the floor.

"Does he know?" He growled.

"Know what?" I looked at him.

He grabbed my shoulders, "Does he know who you are?" He breathed into my face.

I frowned, "No." Huey doesn't that I was in school with in when they were little back in Chicago. We were friends but he doesn't remember.

"Does he know why you do drugs, why you drink?" He sat beside me.

"I tried to talk to him but he won't listen. He just don't understand the abuse I went through back then." I looked back at the floor. "He never helped me when I asked so I don't know why he is trying now."

"You need to stop with this crap you are doing and leave. You need to get somewhere where you wont be tempted to do drugs." He grabbed my hand, "I don't want to lose you again." He leaned close to me.

"Jacob, I don't know about me and you anymore." I whispered.

'Shhh," He leaned close and pressed his lips against mine. I froze, it has been long since me and Jacob has done anything. After about 30 seconds I gave in and got lost in his taste. Memories from our days together came flooding back and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back on we laid on the bed with him over me and just lost ourselves.

"Jasmine," Jacob moaned against my lips. He pulled and looked at me. "I miss you." He whispered.

"I don't know if we should do this." I bit my lip.

He leaned back down and kissed me again, "Why not?"

I looked away, "Huey…" I whispered.

"Forget him, I'm all you need. Do you really think that he would take you over that blonde in there? All you need is me." He shut my questioning mouth with a hard kiss.

I just gave in. What harm can it do? Huey loves a Jasmine but I'm not that Jasmine. I'm Jazzy, and this is Jacob. He said he loved me so I couldn't help but give in. I just hope that I didn't mess up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Huey's POV**

Huey sat alone on the couch. Riley and Jasmine left and went to sleep. He just sat and thought about what he heard. He doesn't remember ever knowing a Jazzy or Jasmine before he moved here to Woodcrest. "Maybe." He thought back.

_It was a rainy day and Huey was eight years old. He sat in class and looked up as the teacher introduced a new student._

"_Now class, this our new student, Jasmine." The teacher said as a shy little girl with really long black hair and deep blue eyes tried to hide behind her. "Here Jasmine, sit by Huey."_

"_Hello." Huey said as Jasmine sat down and curled up to herself and looked down at the desk. He looked at her arm and saw three bruises across her arm. She caught him staring and pulled a jacket on. Only then he saw a faint blue ring under her eye and a little purple spot on her lip. 'Whatever." He said ignoring it._

_The next day when Jasmine came in she had band aid across her cheek and scratch on her neck. Again, he just ignored it. This went on for a while until one day he was walking outside and saw little Jasmine running. He stopped and watched as a pale woman grabbed her yanked her back. He caught little Jasmine's eye as a fist came down right in her face. He looked away as she let out a scream._

_The next day Jasmine's seat sat empty, but he didn't waste time on it. He just ignored it._

"I ignored everything, that's why she has problems with me." He covered his face in his hands. "Why did I ignore it?"

"So, you figured it out?" He looked up and saw Jacob.

"What the hell you want?" He glared.

"Nothing from you, I already got what I came for." He started for the door but Huey cut him off.

'What happened up there?" He growled.

Jacob just smiled, "What you will never get to, nigga."

Huey gritted his teeth and took his fist right across Jacob's face. Jacob fell back a few feet and jumped up and grabbed Huey by the shirt and they rolled fighting. Huey wasn't gonna give up Jazzy so fast. Not now that he just remembered that her drug and drinking problem was something that could have prevented.

"Stop!" Someone screamed. Huey pushed away from Jacob and looked up to see Jazzy in tears. "Please just stop!" She cried.

**Jazzy's POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw, "Huey," I said as I ran to him and touched his bleeding nose. "Are you alright?"

He just looked me in the eyes and then walked away, "I think it's time you left." He said to Jacob.

"Whatever I got what I came for." He started for the door.

"Wait, what do you mean you got what you came for?" I grabbed his arm.

He laughed, "I wanted to fuck you and I did so I'm gone." He started for the door again.

"But I thought you loved me?" I said with tears starting to flow.

"Bitch I never loved you! I just wanted to fuck and I did. But you was mighty stupid to fall for that, bitch." He laughed again, "That's what you are, a slut." He walked out the door and I sank to my knees and froze. I can't believe I fell for that.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I looked up to see Huey staring at me. "I'm sorry about that." He looked away. "You deserve better anyway." He led me to the living room and we sat on the couch.

"Huey, am I a slut?" I asked still silently crying.

He pulled me close to him, "No, you're not." He wiped a tear away.

"Then why do I keep falling for it every time a guy says he loves me?"

"Because you want so badly to believe someone loves you for real." He whispered.

"No one really does." I cried.

"Huey pulled me away just a little and in a quick second he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I immediately kissed back. I can't believe this, Huey Freeman just kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

**/Juicy! Could Huey and Jazzy really be? What will Jasmine think when she sees these new lovers getting fresh on the couch? Find out!/**

**Jasmine's POV**

What was she seeing?! Huey and Jazzy were lip locking and she was hiding in the kitchen holding back tears and a little whimper. How could Huey do this to her? After she spent five years winning him over! He is just gonna let some girl who just came into his life uninvited? She wasn't gonna let this happen!

She snuck around and headed upstairs into Jazzy's room. She looked around the dark room only lit by the moonlight and saw Jazzy's phone lying on the center of the bed. With a devilish grin she picked it up and scrolled through her contacts until she found what she wanted. As the ringing started she felt the power of revenge overwhelm her.

"Hello?" the deep voice came over the receiver.

"Vince Weaver?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, who this?" He growled.

"Never mind who I am, I got a job for you." She grin as thunder racked the sky.

**Jazzy's POV**

"Haha!" I laughed as Huey chased me around the yard.

"Got you!" You shouted as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to the ground and kissed me. Ah, after that night these past few days have been amazing.

"Huey," I looked him in the eyes and smiled, "I love you." I placed a hand on his cheek. We were about to kiss again but someone grabbed my shirt from behind and jerked me away. "Ah!" I screamed as the neck of the shirt dug into my neck.

"What are you doing?" Huey jumped up.

I turned my head and saw my worst enemy, the darkest evil I have encountered in my life, Vince Weaver. "Well, well, well, Jasmine Brown." He laughed, "What do we have here? I thought I killed you two years ago?"

"Y-you tried." I choked out. I felt tears fill my eyes and I heard a gun cock.

"Put her down!' Huey screamed.

"What going on here?" I heard Riley's voice but I couldn't see him.

"Come here Jasmine," Vince breathed in my ear, "We going for a ride." He dropped me grabbed my hair and drug me to a car. When he threw me in I could see out the window as Huey ran for him but Vince let a bullet in his shoulder and he fell to the ground. Vince jumped in the car and I screamed as he hit me in the head. I was blacking out as he drove me to where I was certain I would die.

**Jasmine's POV**

Yes Jazzy is gone and I can have Huey, Jasmine thought as she watched the car disappear. She looked down and saw Huey for the first time, he was bleeding and she let out a scream as she dropped to his side.

"Jasmine?" He asked as he stood up and held his shoulder tight. "Did you see where the car went?"

She shook her mind and tried to come up with a lie but she just stuttered.

"Jasmine? What you know?" Riley got in her face.

"Wh-what you mean?" She was sweating something aweful.

Riley glared and gritted his teeth, "You know something. I saws you smiling when that guy kidnapped her!"

"Jasmine!" Huey grabbed her by the shirt, "What the fuck did you do?"

"I-I hated Jazzy!" She cried.

"Why?" He growled.

"Because! She was gonna take you away from me!" She grabbed Huey's face. "I couldn't let that happened!"

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Huey tried to pull away as she kissed him. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried.

Huey and Riley walked back into the house leaving her on the lawn. "Huey?" She cried.

He turned and glared at her and said three words he never thought he would say to Jasmine Dubois, "Fuck you, Jasmine."


	12. Final Chapter- The End

**/Betrayal struck in the Freeman home when Jasmine had Jazzy kidnapped. But she quickly learned she was wrong when Huey broke in angry tears. So what will happen in the this installment of Huey's Bad Girl? Last chapter! Who will love and who will lose?/**

**Huey's POV**

"So we have got to find her!" Huey paced in the living room while Jasmine sat there sobbing and riley and Cindy tried to ignore her and help him.

"Hey, I knows what we can do." Riley raised his hand.

"What" Huey growled. He knew he should be nicer but the girl of his dreams could be dead or alive and he has no way of knowing.

"Well, we could go to the East Side and find that Carl guy she is such good friends with and ask him." He put his arm around Cindy and she agreed.

"Carlos? Hmm," He thought for a minute. "To the car."

They piled in the car and drove off with Jasmine still crying in the back. Huey just rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate. When they reach the city limit they cruised around downtown until they saw Carlos's lowrider sitting on the sidewalk.

"Stay here." Huey got out and headed for him. "Carlos?" He asked to a group of guys circle around the car.

"Who wants to know?" Carlos stepped out of the car with a big metal bat.

"I'm Huey Freeman, a friend of Jazzy." He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

"Jazzy!" Carlos gasped, "¡Dios mío is she alright?" He dropped the bat.

"No, some guy names Vince kidnapped her and we need to know if you know where he could have taken her." He was relaxing now.

"Se come with me." Carlos looked at Huey's car, "Follow close behind, and aye," He handed Huey four guns, "Give these to your amigos in your car." Huey ran back to his gang and followed Carlos for what seemed like hours when they came to a big two story house.

"Is this it?" Cindy asked as they all joined by Carlos's car.

"Se, Jazzy is in there." He looked all around them, "I see no car, Vince is gone. Let's make our move ahora." He started for the house but stopped when everyone just stood there. "That means now!"

When they reached they door it was locked. "Damn!" Huey yelled, "Anyone know how to pick locks?"

"Step aside boys! Cindy is here!" She took out a bobby pin and went to work. Five minutes later they were in.

"Now we split up, Huey you go upstairs and check the back bedrooms, Cindy you stay own here and search Kitchen and living room, riley, bathrooms, Jasmine," Carlos looked over and saw her still sniffling, "You just stat right there and cry. Go!"

Huey ran upstairs and started searching bedrooms, the first one he went in he saw a bunch of people passed out on drugs but no Jazzy. Every room was empty but when he came to the one as the end of the hall, he slowly opened it and saw Jazzy laying on the bed half naked, passed out, bleeding from her head, and tied up.

"Jazzy!" He yelled he ran to her and tried to untie her. When he untied her he pulled her up in his lap and tried to wake her up. She mumbled and he took that as a good sign. He was carrying her downstairs when he heard screaming. He quickly ran and laid her down while drawing his gun.

"Who the fuck yall think you are taking my stuff." A big black guy said and instantly knew it was Vince. He saw him standing in the door way with a big gun.

"You took her from us first." Cindy said as she stood with her gun drawn and aimed.

"Little white girl sit down." He fired his gun right into Cindy's stomach.

"No!" Riley cried as she fell to the ground screaming with blood rushing out off her. "Now who is next?" He looked at Huey who had Jazzy laying beside him.

Huey put his hand down next Jazzy's as Vince raised his gun. "Goodbye Jazzy, at least I tried. I love you." He pressed his lips to hers as a loud shot rang out followed by another than silence. Huey raised his head and saw Vince laying on the ground with a hole in his chest and Jasmine against the wall pale as ever.

"No." He whispered as he ran to her. She slid down the wall and landed next to the barley alive Cindy. "Jasmine!" He cried and sirens rang out and paramedics came rushing in to take the hurt and bleeding bodies of loved ones away. He grabbed for Jasmine and grabbed for Jazzy just as Riley grabbed for Cindy. Carlos put his arms around them and led them to the car.

"Where we going man?" Riley asked between sobs.

"The emergency room so you guys can see yo girls." Carlos said as he followed the ambulances.

"I won't see mine." Riley cried wiping snot away from his nose.

"What you mean?" Huey twisted around to see him laying in the back floorboard.

"Cindy dead, I felt her heart stop and she dead." He whispered as he cried to himself all the way to the hospital.

Once there they were delivered the awful news that Cindy did die, but it was to save a friend. Jasmine was in ICU and Tom and Granddad were called in and rushing back from their trip. As for Jazzy…

"You know you really need to learn not to bother with bad girls." Jazzy said as sat up on the hospital bed and sipped tea.

"I don't think I want too." Huey smiled but frowned when he saw Riley holding a picture of Cindy to his chest. "Hey Riley."

"What?" He growled.

"Don't worry, you'll find another." Huey sat beside him and hugged his lil bro.

"No I won't. She was my bitch." He smiled at her picture. "He had some real good times together, and I'll admit sometimes I was her bitch. I loved her." He leaned against the window.

"Riley, if I had given up with my first love died," Jazzy said from the bed. "I never would have moved to the East Side, I never would have been forced to go to school, and I never would have met Huey. Sure somewhere in your heart you won't forget her but that shouldn't stop you from going on the see the world and finding what lies ahead."

"I'm a go check on Jasmine." He got up and left.

"I swear sometimes you can be so helpful," Huey leaned to kiss her.

"Or so destructive." She finished for him.

**10 years later**

**Jazzy's POV**

I looked at my dress in the floor length mirror and smiled at how pretty I looked. My veil flowed down to my knees and my eye glitter shined.

"You looked beautiful," Riley said as he walked in behind me and hugged me.

"You really think so?" I smiled.

"It's our wedding day, everyone looks beautiful." He fixed his tie and offered me his arm. "You ready?"

I took his arm and sucked in a huge breath of air, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He led me outside and we walked down the aisle with all the pretty faces focused on us. I saw Grandad looking like he was gonna faint and Mr. Dubois was crying in joy. When we walked up a couple of steps we parted ways and I walked over to Huey and he walked over to Jasmine and at the same time we all said "I do." I kissed Huey and for the first time in my life I was married. I am now Mrs. Jazzy Freeman.

**Epilogue**

After Huey and Jazzy got married they had two kids, Huey Jr. and Carlos. Huey went on to one day become President and Jazzy fixed her life and became a school counselor and started helping teens stay away from what she did.

Riley married Jasmine and together they had five kids, Cindy, Martin, Riley Jr., Robert, and Justin. Riley became a professional artist and Jasmine a famous author.


End file.
